The Longest Ride EVER
by JNDynamite
Summary: Young Thor and Loki are riding along during a family vacation to the Asgardian version of Disney world. Young Thor wants to a play a game to pass the time, which can't mean anything good for Loki. Unless, Loki makes the game fun for himself.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or storyworld herein.

 **THE LONGEST RIDE EVER**

Odin Borson in his great All-Father wisdom decided that it was time to climb off his golden throne for once and yield to the need for a little family vacation. His wife Frigga, and his two young sons Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson, saddled in for the trip.

The large, two-seater Gold and silver chariot was powered by two mystical horses. Each horse had six legs and pelt the color of shimmering pearl. Odin lead, or "drove" to use the Midgardian vernacular, the horses with a firm grip on the leather reins. With one mighty hand in control of the chariot, the Odinson family flew through the blue skies of Asgard.

Frigga sat next to Odin reading over a scroll on lost tales, the wind gently playing with her intricately-braided hair. Odin was silent as a stone next to her. It was determined that the family would travel to -"MysticLandilfielm", advertised as the happiest place for families in all the nine realms. Thor greatly looked forward to this trip, as he had begged and pleaded with his father for the chance to see what "everyone else" had raved about throughout the kingdom.

In the back seat of the chariot, Thor grinned from ear to ear like a puppy. He leaned over the edge of the chariot and watched the wheels spin in a blur of gold and silver metal. His short, golden mane whipped about as he soaked in the entire realm of Asgard below. The emerald green fields, the sapphire blue rivers, the cattle of wildebeests and Asgardian peasants that would be his to lord over when he came of age. Thor could not wait to be king.

Loki, sitting next to Thor however, was skeptical that he'd enjoy this "magical" trip. He looked out of his side of the chariot in complete boredom. Loki finished reading all of the scrolls he'd packed for the long journey within an hour of the ride. There was simply nothing else to do.

Loki sighed and looked over at Thor. It was HIS fault he wasn't having any fun at home, and HIS fault he wasn't studying magic with no one looking. Loki suddenly had an idea. Even though he couldn't study any new magic, he could still practice a little magic. Loki pointed his finger at Thor's butt.

 _ZzzRt!_

"OW!" His brother yelped.

Thor caught himself before knocking head-first into the chariot's side. He rubbed his bottom and looked around, shocked. Frigga turned around.

"Thor, do not lean too far over the edge my son, you'll fall!" She chided.

"But I did not mean to fall, mother!" Thor complained.

"Sit down," Frigga ordered.

Thor obeyed, still confused. Loki had his head turned slightly away, in apparent disinterest to the world around him.

"Ehehehehe," Loki giggled.

Thor looked at his brother, eyes wide. Then he narrowed his eyes at him, suspicious. Thor smirked. He edged closer to Loki.

"Would you like to play a game, brother?" Thor said.

"Huh? What kind of game?" Loki turned and looked at him, confused.

Thor held out his hand. "Give me your hand, and I will show you." Thor smiled.

Loki didn't like that smile on Thor's face. He kept his hands close to himself. Thor leaned over and offered his hand right in front of his eyes. Loki scooted as far over as he could, but he was trapped in the corner of the chariot.

"I do not wish to play with you, Thor!" Loki whined.

"But I am BORED, Loki. Plaaaaayyy wiiitthhhh mmeeeee!" Thor whined back.

"Oh very WELL!" Loki rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Thor grinned like a mischievous rogue.

"Your other hand too," he said.

"But you said-"

"We need BOTH our hands to play, Loki."

Loki sighed and put his other hand out, his body turned toward Thor. Loki's hands lay face down on top of Thor's hands. Thor kept his hands still. He looked at Loki's fingers with deep concentration, like a warrior on the edge of a great battle. Then-

SMACK!

Quick as lighting Thor slapped Loki's hands with all the force of a great hammer.

"OW!" Loki yelled. He rubbed his hands, incredulous.

"Ha ha, you lose!" Thor yelped gleefully.

Thor held out his hands again, eager for more.

"Let us go again, brother!" Thor bounced up and down in his chair.

"I do not even understand how I lost!" Loki whined. Thor just giggled.

Determined to win this time, Loki placed his hands on top of Thor's. He looked at the pair of hands with deep concentration. His eyes flicked to Thor's smug face. Loki grinned. He had an idea.

"Augh!" Thor snatched his hands away. It felt like he was bit by an electric bug. Loki giggled.

"You moved. I guess that means I win," Loki said.

Thor looked at his fingers, then back to Loki. He suddenly realized what little, cunning, electric bug had bitten him. He glared at Loki. Loki knew the trick was out now.

"You used magic!" Thor accused.

"You cannot prove I did!" Loki shot back.

Thor stuck out his hands again.

"My turn!" He demanded.

Loki couldn't believe his brother's simplicity. He shrugged and complied. Loki's hands lay on top of Thor's again. Every half second Loki kept removing his hands, cautious of getting smacked again.

Loki had his eyes on the hands. Thor smacked his nose instead. Loki's reaction must have been hilarious because Thor couldn't stop laughing after that. Loki growled. Loki zapped at Thor's head.

Thor dodged the green spark. From the front seat, Frigga yelped. She whipped her head around, holding the back of her once neatly braided hair. She looked at both sons, furious. The boys froze in fear.

"Pull over, Husband mine," Frigga said. Her voice was heavy with the promise of punishment. Odin complied, eyebrow raised.

Thor was slumped over in his seat up front next to Odin. His hands were tucked under his armpits. He was bored again, but this time he was too terrified to do anything about it.

Frigga sat in the back seat blissfully reading her scroll again. Loki sat next to her like a fearful lamb, seated on his little mischievous hands.

"Recite," Frigga said coolly.

"No more using magic like a monkey in a chariot," Loki replied.

"No more hitting my brother like a monkey from Midgard," Thor recited.

"Very good, boys," Frigga said.

Loki couldn't do anything about the spell Frigga put on their hands until the trip was over. He would have to be more careful not to get caught being a misfit next time.

"Are we there, yet?" Thor said. Odin sighed. It was going to be a very long trip.

 _-the end.  
_


End file.
